To the future
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Chtěl něco říct, ale nezmohl se na slovo, protože hned za Samem šel on, Dean, o deset let starší a zkušenější a unavenější, a ať se sakra propadne, jestli kdy viděl něco podivnějšího než starší vydání sebe sama. Dean/Castiel


Dean se probouzel pomalu.

Cítil se dobře. Byl odpočatý, a postel, na které ležel, se z nějakého důvodu zdála mnohem pohodlnější, než byla, když usínal. Zavrtěl se. Rozhodně to bylo pohodlnější, než když na té posteli včera odpoledne seděl – mírně se zamračil – protože, když se nad tím zamyslel, vlastně si vůbec nepamatoval, že by šel spát. Nepamatoval si ani, že by se vracel do pokoje, to poslední, na co si dokázal vzpomenout, bylo to, jak vyrazil na lov čarodějnice, a jak se mu ta mrcha vysmála, než po něm hodila čarodějný pytlíček (a jak nesnášel tyhle jejich triky), před kterým nestihl uhnout –

Dean prudce otevřel oči a vystřelil do sedu, rukou zašátral pod měkkým polštářem, a zapátral po zbrani, ale žádná tam nebyla. Sakra. Rychle se kolem sebe rozhlédl, zároveň s tím, jak vstával, ale vypadalo to, že je v místnosti sám, takže pravděpodobně nebyl v bezprostředním nebezpečí. V místnosti byla spousta světla, zřejmě bylo už ráno, byla mnohem větší, než si původně myslel, a postel, ve které strávil noc, zřejmě vůbec nebyla postel, ale obrovská pohovka, jedna ze dvou. Po stranách místnosti byly vysoké regály plné knih, a Dean se zmateně zamračil. Kde to sakra byl? Kam ho ta zatracená čarodějnice krucinál poslala? Vypadalo to jako knihovna, podivná a plná starých, pravděpodobně vzácných knih, a proč by ho někdo posílal do knihovny?

K čemu by to komu bylo?

Zrovna se rozhodoval, co z vybavení místnosti by si s sebou měl vzít jako zbraň, pro všechny případy, když za nedovřenými dveřmi zaslechl dvoje kroky, jedny výrazně lehčí, a vzápětí se těžké dveře otevřely dokořán, a dovnitř, ještě než Dean mohl vůbec začít uvažovat o tom, že by vzal něco na svoji ochranu nebo se aspoň pokusil někam se schovat, vešel jeho bratr, společně s mladou, hezkou zrzkou.

Dean zmateně zamrkal. „Sammy?" oslovil bratra nechápavě. Dobře, on tady byl – ať už to _tady_ bylo kdekoli – kvůli čarodějnici, a mohl se jenom domýšlet, proč ho sem poslala (Možná se ho chtěla jenom na nějakou dobu zbavit, aby mohla utéct? Mohl by mít tolik štěstí?). Ale jak se sem dostal Sam, který měl být v Kalifornii, v bezpečí na Stanfordu?

Sam i ta žena (Sam si _našel holku_?) se zarazili na místě, když ho uviděli, a Sam se kupodivu vůbec netvářil, že ho vidí rád, spíš jako by viděl ducha. Dean se znovu zamračil.

Tady něco opravdu nehrálo.

Sam ho sjel pohledem. „Oh, sakra," zamumlal a dlouze, unaveně vydechl. Široká ramena (bože, měl tohle, když se viděli naposledy?) mu klesla. „To ne. Do háje." Potřásl hlavou.

Žena se zadívala z jednoho na druhého, oči rozevřené doširoka, a ohromeně zalapala po dechu. „Same? Opravdu je to –" Odmlčela se, když Sam krátce, rozhodně přikývl, a v obličeji se jí objevilo něco jako – _nadšení_?

Co?

Dean zamrkal a konečně se na bratra pořádně podíval.

Sam vypadal unavenější a starší, než jak si ho pamatoval, vlasy mnohem delší, než když ho Dean viděl naposledy, ještě než odešel na Stanford (A kruci, nebyly by tady někde nůžky? Jestli z nich _tohle_ dělali na vysoké, vykašlat se na školu bylo nejspíš to nejrozumnější, co kdy v životě udělal.), oči temnější, i když vypadal vyrovnaně. Klidně, jako by byl spokojený s tím, kde teď v životě je, a Dean by se opravdu radoval už jen z toho – nehledě na tu kočku, kterou se Samovi evidentně povedlo si pro sebe ulovit – kdyby právě v duchu nevyváděl.

Protože Sam nevypadal starší než on. On _byl_ starší.

„Sakra," zabrblal a prsty si pročísl vlasy. Měl chuť hystericky se rozesmát a zároveň utéct, a to pěkně rychle, protože pokud byl doopravdy tam, kde si myslel, že je, jak to může skončit? Co všechno se může dozvědět? „Nenávidím čarodějnice. Fakt nenávidím. Jsem v budoucnosti, že jo?"

Zrzka se zazubila a zdálo se, že je tady jediná, kdo má z vývoje událostí radost. Spolehněte se na Sama, že si najde holku, která bude tak mimo, že jí cestování časem nebude připadat děsivé, ale _super_. Na druhou stranu, možná to znamenalo, že je v pohodě i se vším ostatním a Sam jí nemusí lhát o tom, co ve skutečnosti dělá na rodinných loveckých výpravách. Pokud se tedy ještě vůbec účastnil loveckých výprav. Nejspíš ale ano, protože všechny knihy, které viděl, vypadaly nejen staré a vzácné, ale především soustředěné na jedno téma, a to příšery. Takže se ze Sama možná nakonec přece jen nestal právník.

„Takže už nejsi na Stanfordu, co?" zeptal se, aby se ujistil. „Vrátil ses k lovení."

Sam se mírně zamračil, ale neodpověděl, jen na něj mlčky zíral, jako by nad něčím rychle uvažoval. Co bylo sakra na té otázce tak složité?

Sam si povzdychl. „Kolik ti je, Deane?"

Dean mírně znejistěl. Ptal se, aby věděl, co všechno mu může říct? „Pětadvacet. Kolik je tobě?" zeptal se a nespouštěl z něj pohled.

„Třicet jedna."

Dean překvapeně zamrkal. Opravdu tolik? Jistě, věděl, že je někde v budoucnosti, bylo mu to jasné už v okamžiku, kdy se na bratra pořádně podíval, ty jeho staré, _staré_ oči, ale tak velký rozdíl nečekal. „Třicet jedna? Vážně?" Chvíli na Sama zíral, a pak pokrčil rameny a zazubil se. „To si můžeme gratulovat, ne? Deset let do budoucnosti a my jsme pořád naživu. Myslím, že takový úspěch jsem ani nečekal. Rozhodně ne u sebe."

Zarazil se, když Sam uhnul pohledem, a podezíravě přimhouřil oči, protože jasně, možná neznal tuhle postaršenou verzi svého bratra, ale znal jeho výrazy. A ty se evidentně s věkem zase až tolik neměnily. „Chci říct – jsem taky naživu, že? Neroztrhal mě někde nějaký wendigo nebo upíři nebo něco, nebo ano? Sakra, Sammy, jestli mě někde přejelo auto, budu se cítit vážně trapně."

Sam neodpovídal.

„Samozřejmě, že jsi živý," prohlásila zrzka rychle a krátce se popuzeně podívala na Sama, než se opět vrátila pohledem k Deanovi.

„Jsi si jistá?" ptal se Dean.

Protočila oči. „Jasně. Jsi naživu, a pokud vím," odmlčela se a povytáhla pobaveně obočí, „máš se celkem dobře. Mimochodem, já jsem Charlie. A než se zeptáš, ne, nechodím se Samem."

„Jak víš, že –"

„Prostě vím," přerušila ho. „A nechodím ani s tebou, takže ať tě ani nenapadne si na mě dovolovat."

Dean se zarazil, naprosto vyvedený z míry. Co to vlastně řešili, než se dostali až sem?

„Problém je," pokračovala Charlie jako kulomet. „Že opravdu nevíme, kolik ti toho vlastně můžeme říct." Hodila po Samovi pohledem. „Nebude z toho průšvih, když se dozvíš něco, co bys ještě vědět neměl? Nebude z toho časový paradox?" Oči se jí rozšířily. „Same, myslím, že vytvoříme časový paradox, no není to –"

„Charlie," zarazil ji Sam unaveně, zatímco mezi nimi Dean těkal pohledem a nestíhal. Možná tady někde bude i kuchyň. Popcorn? Ti dva byli jako nějaký divný film.

„Kde to vlastně jsme?" zeptal se Dean zvědavě.

Sam si povzdychl, ale jinak jeho otázku ignoroval. Prsty si promnul spánky, jako by ho bolela hlava. „Možná by tady měl být Dean?"

Dean se zamračil. „Já _jsem_ tady. Myslel jsem, že to je právě to, o co tady _jde_."

Sam protočil oči.

„Myslí druhého Deana," vysvětlila Charlie s nadšením. Sakra, byla ta holka nadšená pořád, nebo jen tehdy, když se dělo něco podivného? Čím podivnější tím lepší? To se k nim skvěle hodila. „_Našeho_ Deana. Tvoje starší já. Upgradovanou verzi Deana Winchestera. Jakkoli mu chceš říkat."

No jasně. Jeho starší vydání. O _deset let_ starší. Kdo by kdy řekl, že se dožije třiceti? Musel mít mnohem větší kliku, než bylo u lovců obvyklé. Moc lovců nevydrželo víc než pár let. Patnáct let lovení? Dean musel být mnohem lepší, než si myslel.

Chtěl se zeptat na tátu, ale Sam o něm sám nezačal, což znamenalo, že je nejspíš po smrti. Dean neměl odvahu se zeptat na detaily, místo toho jen potřásl hlavou a složil se na pohodlnou sedačku, lokty opřené o kolena.

„Fajn," prohodil Sam rozhodně. „Rozhodně bude lepší, když tu budeme všichni. Charlie, mohla bys pro ně zajít?"

Dean se narovnal a zpozorněl. Jak jako pro _ně_?

Charlie se zašklebila a podívala se na Sama, ve tváři výraz _jen přes moji mrtvolu_. „Já?" Oh, dítě, které někdo nutí zúčastnit se nudného rodinného výletu. „To myslíš vážně? Vždyť víš, že když se zavřou u sebe, klidím se tak daleko, jak to jen jde. Stačilo mi, že jsem na ně narazila jednou, než se konečně naučili zavírat dveře. Doteď mám noční můry."

Sam si povzdychl a prsty si stiskl kořen nosu. A bože, ty vlasy… Akutní případ pro nůžky, nůžky, _nůžky_! „Dobře," řekl nakonec neochotně. „Zajdu pro ně. Třeba bude Cas vědět něco víc."

_Cas?_

„Kdo je Cas?" zeptal se Dean bratra hlasitě, ale Sam mu nevěnoval pozornost, jen mávl rukou, což si Dean přeložil jako _vysvětlím ti to později_, už napůl ze dveří. Nene, později, už by mohlo být moc pozdě, rozhodl se.

„Takže," odkašlal si a snažil se tvářit, jako že ho to vlastně vůbec nezajímá a ptá se jen proto, aby v místnosti nebylo úplné ticho. Podle toho výrazu, který se Charlie objevil ve tváři, když si sedala naproti něj, mu na to absolutně neskočila. Což znamenalo, že se nejspíš znají už nějakou dobu, a celkem dobře. Dean byl totiž skvělý herec. „Moje… o-deset-let-starší-já má holku? _Stálou_ holku?"

„No, totiž…" Charlie zaváhala a trochu rozpačitě se podrbala za krkem a zašilhala po dveřích, za kterými před chvílí zmizel Sam, jako by najednou litovala, že se rozhodla zůstat radši tady. „Možná bychom měli prostě počkat, až se vrátí."

O co tady kruci šlo? Dean se zamračil. Že by ta holka byla ošklivá? Jeho o-deset-let-starší-já si narazilo ošklivou holku? Tak ošklivou, že se o tom Charlie nechtělo ani mluvit? Možná radši nevědět další detaily, rozhodně ne dřív, než to bude nezbytně nutné.

Jo, to by šlo.

Naklonil hlavu na stranu a křivě se na Charlie usmál koutkem úst. „Co ty? Nejsi Samova holka… zřejmě ani _moje_… Co tady vlastně děláš?"

Pokrčila rameny. „Jen návštěva."

„Ale víš o –"

„Příšerách? Jasně."

Dean ji sjel pohledem. Charlie byla vysoká a štíhlá, a i když mohla být celkem snadno silnější a odolnější, než vypadala, stejně se mu moc nelíbila představa toho, jak s ní nějaká příšera mlátí o zem. „Nejsi lovec, že ne?"

Chvíli zaváhala. „Řekněme spíš… technická podpora. Génius v zákulisí. Winchesterovic IT oddělení."

Dean zamrkal. Tak oni měli se Samem své vlastní IT oddělení? Ta holka musela být zatraceně dobrá, když takhle držela krok a ještě neutekla. Hezká a chytrá, pohotová a buď odvážná, nebo totálně šílená, jinak by dávno odešla a schovala se před nimi někde na druhém konci světa. Proč vlastně jeho starší já nechodilo s _ní_? „Takže jsi zadaná?" nadhodil a povytáhl obočí. „Protože to vypadá, že na tebe mám deset let."

Zatvářila se pobaveně. „Jsi ještě horší, než jsem si myslela, a to mám díky Chuckovi celkem dost informací."

„Kdo je Chuck?"

Jen potřásla hlavou. „Tady štěkáš u špatného stromu, sorry."

Dean zmateně zamrkal. Opravdu mu právě dala košem, a k tomu ještě se smíchem? „Jak to myslíš, u špatného stromu?" zeptal se nechápavě a připadal si jako idiot.

Zřejmě nejsi tajný sen úplně každé holky, Winchestere. Ale nebreč, kámo. Jednou to přijít muselo.

Charlie se přestala smát, ale pořád vypadala pobaveně. „Nejsi můj typ," oznámila mu klidně. „Mám raději prsa než…" Nedokončila větu, ale na okamžik sklopila oči dolů k jeho rozkroku. Všeříkající gesto.

„Oh," pochopil a ona se mu zase zadívala do tváře. Naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu. Takže lesba? Jasně, to vysvětlovalo, proč spolu nechodí (A proč on zřejmě radši chodí s nějakou ošklivou holkou jménem Cas. Co to bylo vůbec za jméno?) a rozhodně to nebylo něco, co by se dalo hodit na něj. „Fajn." Souhlasně kývl hlavou. „Mám rád lesby."

Charlie se zazubila. „To jsme dva."

Aha. Tak proto ji jeho budoucí já mělo rádo. Protože byla hezká a pohotová a dělala to s holkama. Jak se to sakra stalo, že měl najednou kamarády?

„Kde teda jsme?" zeptal se.

„Myslíš tohle?" Charlie mávla rukou okolo. „Doufám, že mě Sam nezabije, když ti to řeknu, ale tohle místo je opravdu úžasné a –" zarazila se a široce se na něj usmála a tlumeně si odkašlala, obličej jí zářil nadšením. „Je to Batcave," prozradila mu a pořád s tím širokým úsměvem se rozhlédla okolo sebe. „Velice tajný bunkr velice tajné organizace, která z nějakých důvodů vymřela asi před padesáti lety. Je to tady taky mnohem větší než to, co vidíš. Jsou tady ložnice a koupelny a kuchyň, garáže, tajné archivy. Dokonce je tady i _sklepení_."

Dean zatěkal očima okolo sebe, proti své vůli ohromený. Tohle všechno tady opravdu je? Je to vůbec možné? A jak k takovému místu zatraceně přišli? „Kdo všechno tu žije?"

Charlie pokrčila rameny. „Ty a Sam, evidentně, a Cas. Já sem občas jezdím, abych vás zkontrolovala, protože když tady nejsem, dostáváte se do problémů." Usmála se. „A taky Kevin, ten je ale teď někde s Garthem."

„Kevin?" Kdo měl být kruci Kevin? „Možná to ani nechci vědět, ale kdo je sakra Kevin? Copak Sam…?"

Charlie na něj pár vteřin mlčky zírala, a pak se najednou hlasitě rozesmála. „Sam?" dostala ze sebe s námahou, zatímco se otřásala smíchem. Chvíli jí trvalo, než se uklidnila (a Dean vážně nechápal, co z toho, co řekl, jí přišlo tak strašně směšné). „Ne," zazubila se. „Kevin je… No, vlastně jste se ho tak trochu ujali, pokud se to tak dá říct. Osud vám ho hodil na hlavu, a vy jste si ho nechali." Pokrčila rameny.

To znělo skoro jako by říkala, že měl Sam a on na starosti dítě. Jasně. Jako by zrovna jim dvěma kdy někdo svěřil _dítě_.

Přidušeně se zasmál.

„Aha! No konečně!" zajásala Charlie, když se ve dveřích knihovny znovu objevil Sam, ve tváři výraz někde mezi znechucením a ublížeností, ne, moment, tvářil se, jako by měl mít doživotní trauma.

Dean se hrdě usmál, protože to nejspíš znamenalo, že jeho holka možná není nic moc, ale rozhodně jí nedělá problémy spát s ním v kteroukoli denní dobu, protože takhle se Sam tvářil jenom tehdy, když ho nachytal s někým v posteli. Chtěl něco říct, ale nezmohl se na slovo, protože hned za Samem šel on, Dean, o deset let starší a zkušenější a unavenější, a _ať se sakra propadne, jestli kdy viděl něco podivnějšího než starší vydání sebe sama_.

Dean – Tedy ten starší Dean, a jak mu měl kruci říkat? Hej, starší já? – měl na sobě tmavošedý župan a bačkory (což jen potvrzovalo jeho teorii o tom, co jeho starší já dělalo, když se ho Sam vydal vyzvednout) a Dean uznale pokýval hlavou a chtěl k tomu připojit i nějakou vtipnou poznámku o tom, že některé věci se prostě nemění, když se ve dveřích objevila třetí postava.

Muž, tmavovlasý a rozcuchaný a jen o pár centimetrů menší než on sám, bosý a oblečený do flanelových kalhot a trička, které bylo staré a pro něj příliš velké a zcela evidentně _Deanovo_. Ve tváři měl dvoudenní strniště a hlavu zvědavě nakloněnou na stranu, pohled podivně intenzivní.

To byl vtip, ne? Ne? Bylo to opravdu? Cas, jeho ošklivá holka, tak ošklivá, že o ní Charlie nechtěla ani mluvit, byla _chlap_?

Dean pootevřel pusu a nepřestával na něj zírat.

Starší Dean po něm hodil jediným krátkým pohledem, naprosto si přitom nevšímal jeho šoku – a dlaní si silně přejel po tváři. „Ale ne, už zase?" řekl unaveně. „Tyhle věci _nikdy_ nekončí dobře."

Sam mírně nakrčil čelo, Charlie pokývala chápavě hlavou a Cas – opravdu byl _tohle_ Cas? – nijak nezměnil výraz, ale v jeho očích se objevil smutek, a on udělal krok ke staršímu Deanovi, až byl u něj tak blízko, že dokonale narušoval jeho osobní prostor, nikomu na tom ale nepřišlo nic zvláštní.

Dean se nedůvěřivě zamračil a málem potřásl hlavou, ale pak se rozhodl, že bude, aspoň prozatím, ignorovat toho obrovitánského slona v místnosti, a sice to, že za deset let bude zřejmě nejen naprosto usazený, v tajném, tajném bunkru a s _přítelem_, a soustředit se na aktuálnější problémy. „Jak zase? Nikdy předtím jsem časem necestoval."

Jeho starší já jen protočilo oči a pořádně si ho prohlédlo. „Kolik ti je? Třiadvacet? Čtyřiadvacet?" Nečekaně se usmál. „Sakra, už jsem zapomněl, jak mladě jsem vypadal. Jak mi tehdy vůbec mohli věřit, že jsem FBI?" Nechápavě zakroutil hlavou.

„Pětadvacet," oznámil mu Sam, než stačil Dean otevřít pusu. „Jsme si vůbec jistí, že jsi to opravdu ty?" zeptal se svého _staršího_ staršího bratra znepokojeně. „Neměli bychom ho pro jistotu otestovat?"

Dean naklonil hlavu na stranu a uznale se na bratra podíval. Takže Sammy se nakonec přece jen něco naučil.

Charlie se nesouhlasně zamračila, ale než stačil kdokoli něco říct, ozval se Cas. „To nebude nutné. Je to Dean." Jeho hlas byl klidný a vyrovnaný a překvapivě hluboký a Deanovi přeběhl po zádech mráz.

Charlie se usmála, a starší Dean po muži hodil krátkým pohledem, s jemným úsměvem, ale Sam se pořád netvářil úplně přesvědčeně. Co se mu kruci mohlo stát, od té doby, co ho Dean viděl naposledy, že byl tak nedůvěřivý? „Víš to jistě?"

Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu, a kdyby tam nebylo všechno to ostatní, kdyby zrovna neřešili Deana a to, jestli je opravdový, a kdyby tenhle muž nebyl, kdo zcela evidentně _byl_, musel by se Dean rozesmát nad tím pohledem, který Cas věnoval Samovi. „Možná už nejsem anděl, ale to neznamená, že Deana nepoznám, ať má jakoukoli podobu."

Starší Dean ztratil veškerý zájem o svého mladšího sebe, a obrátil se ke svému příteli. Beze slova na něj pár vteřin zíral, a potom ho chytil za ruku, prsty propletené, a nepustil ho, a vůbec přitom nevěnoval pozornost tomu, že mají společnost. A když se Dean rozhlédl kolem sebe, zjistil, že nikomu kromě něj na tom nepřipadalo nic zvláštního. Asi to nebylo poprvé, co ti dva něco takového viděli.

Dean polkl a odvrátil pohled, protože něco na těch dvou, něco na tom, jak se k sobě chovali, bylo tak důvěrné a intimní, tak _známé_, že mu bylo jasné, že jsou spolu už nějakou dobu. Pravděpodobně spolu žili, v tajném bunkru, nejspíš měli pro sebe jeden pokoj, se čtyřmi stěnami a společnou postelí, každý si stihl přivlastnit jednu stranu, ale pokud se Dean nepletl, nijak striktně se jich nedrželi. A Dean nechápal, jak mohlo k něčemu takovému vůbec dojít, ale ten muž se na jeho starší verzi díval jako by nic jiného na světě neexistovalo, a starší Dean ho zcela určitě miloval a –

Dean se zarazil. Moment, vážně řekl _anděl_?

Prudce se narovnal v ramenou. „Co myslíš tím, že už nejsi anděl?" zeptal se a najednou neměl nejmenší problém ignorovat, že se ti dva pořád ještě drží za ruce. Andělé _neexistovali_. Nemohli, protože jak by se jinak mohlo pořád dít tolik příšerných věcí? Celý se napnul a natlačil se hlouběji do sedačky, jako by se v ní chtěl schovat, a i když si uvědomoval, že schovávání se jde proti všemu, co se naučil jako lovec, nemohl si pomoct.

„To je v pohodě," řeklo mu jeho starší já pevně, ale překvapivě konejšivě, pustilo Casovu ruku a osadilo se na sedačku naproti němu, kousek od Charlie, která na ně vyčkávavě hleděla, zatímco Sam postával u dveří, s nejistým výrazem. Muž je oba ignoroval a nepřestal se na něj dívat, a Dean si všiml, že i když je jeho obličej bezpochyby starší, s jemnými vráskami kolem očí a rtů, vypadá klidně, _spokojeně_. To zjištění ho bodlo u srdce. Opravdu bude jednou vypadat _takhle_?

„Vím, že nevěříš v anděly," Řekl mu muž jemně a křivě se pousmál. „Trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem uvěřil. Možná příliš dlouho." Zvedl pohled k tmavovlasému muži. „Ale stálo to za to, to mi věř."

Dean pomalu přikývl. „Takže ty jsi býval anděl," prohlásil a podíval se na Case, který jen mlčky přikývl, pohled intenzivní a oči neuvěřitelně modré. „Teď jsi ale člověk, že?"

Cas znovu přikývl.

Dean na něj hleděl a nevěděl, co říct. Takže jeho budoucí já nejen, že chodilo – _žilo_ – s chlapem, ale ten chlap byl bývalý anděl, a všichni se tvářili, jako by to bylo úplně normální. Co bylo tohle za budoucnost? Kam se to kruci dostal?

Možná je to jenom nějaký hodně podivný sen? Jo, to bylo ono. To dávalo smysl. Byl to jen sen. Jak jinak si vysvětlit, že byl v budoucnosti, kde žil v tajném bunkru dávno vymřelé tajné organizace? Jako by snad bylo možné, aby se rozhodl žít s chlápkem, který možná ani nebyl člověk. Jako by se snad Sam někdy vrátil k _lovení_. Rozhodně to musel být sen.

Dean se uvolnil. Jestli to byl jen sen, mohlo to být horší. Tohle bylo zvláštní a zmatené, ale nebylo na tom nic nebezpečného, a vlastně stačilo jen počkat, až se probudí, to bylo všechno. Do té doby tady prostě zůstane, popovídá si s bratrem, možná s Charlie, podívá se, jak se tváří jeho starší já, zadané a s dalšími deseti lety zkušeností navíc. A počká.

Cas si sedl na pohovku vedle staršího Deana, možná trochu příliš blízko, ale Dean předpokládal, že pokud spolu ti dva žijí – jakkoli pro něj byla ta představa podivná – tak na tom není nic nečekaného. Položil Deanově starší verzi dlaň na stehno a on jeho ruku okamžitě přikryl svojí, sevřel jeho prsty a nepouštěl.

„Jak ses sem vůbec dostal?" zeptal se ho Sam zamračeně. „Ještě jsi nepotkal anděly a ti jsou jediní, kdo můžou cestovat časem." Vyčkávavě se na Deana díval.

Dean pokrčil rameny. „Lovil jsem čarodějnici. Měl jsem ji v koutě, ale něco po mně hodila, a když jsem se vzbudil, byl jsem tady."

Charlie ohromeně zamrkala.

Cas pomalu přikývl a veškerá Deanova pozornost se soustředila jen na něj. Proč by se mu vlastně mělo zdát o někom, jako je on? Pokud byl tohle jen sen, neměl Dean dostat za partnera nějakou hezkou, chápavou holku, které nevadilo, že trochu moc pil a občas se vracel domů zakrvácený?

„Nikdo kromě andělů nemá dostatek síly na to, aby skutečně ovládal čas. Ta čarodějnice musela být mocná, aby se jí vůbec povedlo poslat tě sem, ale není dost silná na to, aby tě tady udržela. Musela to vědět, nejspíš to kouzlo použila jen proto, aby získala čas na útěk."

Casův hlas byl hluboký a chraplavý a Dean se jím cítit trochu hypnotizován. Tak proto si druhý Dean vybral zrovna jeho? Kvůli tomu hlasu?

Protože Deanovi na pažích naskočila husí kůže a starší Dean to sice nijak nekomentoval, ale rozhodně si toho všiml, pokud se dalo soudit z toho vědoucího pohledu, co mu věnoval. Bezva. To mohl čekat.

„Takže se vrátím zase zpátky," řekl nakonec a snažil se přitom vypadat sebevědomě. Protože vlastně o nic nešlo, že?

Cas přikývl.

„Jak dlouho?"

Cas pokrčil rameny a jemně se na něj usmál. „To záleží na tom, jak silná čarodějnice to byla. Nejvýš pár hodin."

Charlie se po nich rozhlédla a spokojeně tleskla. „Takže když jsme si konečně vyřešili, že jsi skutečný a nezůstaneš tady navždy, co takhle snídaně?"

Na to slyšeli všichni a jako velká banda zamířili pravděpodobně do kuchyně, v tlumeném rozhovoru. Dean si dokázal docela dobře představit, co je asi jejich tématem. Protočil oči a pomalu je následoval, jednak proto, že si byl dost jistý tím, že by se jim nelíbilo, kdyby se jim začal potloukat po tom převelice tajném bunkru, a jednak, protože se mu do toho samotnému nechtělo. Kdoví, na co by ještě mohl narazit.

Poslední, po čem toužil, bylo trauma.

Když vcházeli do kuchyně, Charlie se po něm otočila, s výrazem, který naznačoval, že ví naprosto přesně, nad čím zrovna přemýšlí, a pak se usmála a mrkla na něj, trochu jako varování, aby se nezhroutil, a on nechápal proč, dokud jeho starší já, společně s Casem (to nemohl mít aspoň nějaké normální jméno?) došel k trochu staré, ale zřejmě perfektně funkční kuchyňské lince a začal připravovat snídani pro všechny, zatímco Cas napustil vodu do konvice a evidentně měl v plánu uvařit pro všechny ranní kávu.

Dean zamrkal, protože všichni ostatní, dobře, Sam a Charlie, si sedli ke stolu, jako by je ani nenapadlo těm dvěma pomoct, a starší Dean na to nijak negativně nereagoval. Dean se zamračil a nevěřícně se podíval na svého momentálně staršího bratra. „To myslíš vážně? Za deset let vám budu chystat snídaně?"

Co se mu během těch deseti let proboha stalo, že tak _zdomácněl_?

Nene. Byl to jen sen. Nic víc, než jen trochu, hodně, divný sen.

Dean se uvolnil.

Starší Dean přimhouřil oči a pootevřel pusu, s nádechem, jako by se chystal mu něco říct, ale pak si to zřejmě rozmyslel, a jen zakroutil hlavou a vrátil se ke smažení slaniny. Příprava snídaně na něj padala pravděpodobně proto, že byl jediný, kdo dokázal nachystat něco poživatelného.

A to dokázal, protože snídaně byla výborná, a kafe taky. Všichni tiše jedli – vyměňovali si přitom významné pohledy a Dean předstíral, že si toho nevšiml – a Deana napadlo, jestli Cas umí tak dokonale připravit jeho kávu proto, že pije i po deseti letech pořád to samé. A pak si řekl, že by chtěl vědět spoustu věcí. Proč by v tom měl vlastně být nějaký problém, pokud to bylo celé jen sen? Jak by mu mohlo ublížit dozvědět se něco víc o téhle vymyšlené budoucnosti? A Deana toho zajímalo hodně. Jak se dostali sem? Proč Sam tak váhal, když se ho zeptal, jestli zemřel? Dostali už toho zmetka, co zabil mámu a podpálil dům a zničil jim dětství? Kde našli Charlie? Proč Sam odešel ze školy? Jak potkali Case a jak se s ním proboha dal _dohromady_?

„Táta?" dostal ze sebe místo toho chraplavě.

Všichni přestali jíst a podívali se na něj, než se svorně, i když trochu váhavě obrátili na jeho starší vydání.

Starší Dean si přejel dlaní po obličeji a položil vidličku na stůl. Pár vteřin na něj jenom zíral. „Zemřel. Je to už pár let," oznámil mu nakonec tiše, výraz stejný, jako když Dean mluvil k nějaké oběti, a pokrčil rameny, jako by říkal _víc ti toho říct nemůžu_.

Dean se na nic víc neptal.

Napadlo ho, jak to asi bude vypadat těch zbývajících pár hodin, než to pitomé kouzlo konečně vyprší, když byla teprve snídaně, a mezi nimi už viselo pěkně nepříjemné ticho a on sám si nebyl jistý, jestli se druhému Deanovi ještě dokáže podívat do očí. Nebo Sammymu, který toho v posledních letech zažil víc – jak říkal ten výraz v jeho očích – než chtěl Dean vůbec vědět, a přitom očividně neměl vůbec problém dál s ním žít, dokonce i když si Dean našel přítele. Charlie a Cas byli trochu jednodušší, i když Charlie se jeho pohledu trochu vyhýbala, jako by nevěděla, co mu má říct, a Cas… No, Cas byl chlápek, kterého nikdy předtím neviděl, ale se kterým zřejmě jednou, v budoucnosti, bude chodit.

Nebylo úplně jednoduché se na něj dívat, když mu pokaždé, když Cas promluvil, naskočila husí kůže a nemohl uvažovat nad ničím jiným, než nad tím, jak dlouho se museli znát předtím, než se k něčemu rozhoupal.

Nejspíš zatraceně dlouho.

Charlie se hned po snídani omluvila, že si musí jít sbalit věci, protože v pondělí nastupuje do nové práce (než odešla z kuchyně, vrhla ještě pohled na Deana), zatímco Sam si nechal nalít ještě jednu kávu a někam se ztratil. Cas a druhý Dean posbírali nádobí a postavili se bok po boku ke dřezu, Cas s utěrkou v ruce, a začali to nádobí mýt, klidně a sehraně, jako by to dělali často. Dean je chvíli sledoval, to, jak ses pohybují, naprosto uvolnění, ale když se starší Dean, s mokrým talířem v ruce, k druhému muži naklonil a políbil ho a Cas se pousmál, uznal, že toho nejspíš viděl dost, a zamířil nenápadně pryč.

Sama našel v knihovně. Samozřejmě.

Seděl v křesle, na klíně tlustou, v kůži vázanou knihu v nějakém cizím jazyce, Sam k němu zvedl hlavu jen na okamžik dost dlouhý na to, aby se na něj mlčky, skoro omluvně usmál, než se znovu zahleděl do zažloutlých stránek.

Neřekl ani slovo, a Dean měl pocit, že mlčí proto, aby mu dal možnost srovnat si pořádně myšlenky a začít rozhovor sám, pokud bude mít zájem. Dean mu za to byl vděčný. Nebyl si jistý, že se mu teď chce mluvit. Něco na tom, jak se ti dva k sobě chovali… Tak důvěrně. Bylo zvláštní to sledovat.

Jako by je už těmi myšlenkami přivolal, druhý Dean a Cas vešli ruku v ruce do místnosti, v tichém rozhovoru, a s pohledem upřeným na něj a Sama, ale jejich přítomnost jim nijak nevadila, jako by přímo křičeli _nemáme co skrývat_, se spolu posadili na pohovku. Tedy, Dean se posadil, zatímco Cas se natáhl, v jedné ruce malou knížečku, pohodlně se uložil, s hlavou v Deanově klíně, a začal si číst. Starší Dean pobaveně protočil oči a tlumeně si odfrkl, ale pak jen zakroutil hlavou a prsty mu vklouzl do vlasů. Odhrnul mu je z čela, pohled zapíchnutý do jeho obličeje, a rozcuchal a znovu uhladil, a ještě jednou rozcuchal, jen aby je mohl znovu uhladit, zatímco Cas si s jemným úsměvem četl.

Dean si šel sednout vedle Sama, protože ta křesla vypadala supe-pohodlně a protože to bylo o kousek dál od těch dvou hrdliček, pořád beze slova. Hlavou mu vířily myšlenky a on nevěděl, jak je zformulovat, ani sám pro sebe. Natož pro bratra.

Poposedl si, a když se na něj Sam tázavě podíval, pokrčil rameny. Nechtěl mluvit. Pár vteřin byl tiše, jenže Sam se na něj nepřestával dívat, jako by přesně věděl, co se mu honí hlavou. Dean si povzdychl a pohodil hlavou směrem k těm dvěma na pohovce. „Vypadají spolu šťastně," řekl tak tiše, aby ho neslyšel nikdo kromě bratra.

Sam se pousmál koutkem úst. „To jsou," souhlasil a zavřel knihu. „Čekali na sebe dost dlouho."

Dean se na ně znovu podíval a pomalu, chápavě pokýval hlavou. To přesně sedělo k tomu, co si myslel. Museli se znát už celé roky, a – objektivně, protože pro něj bylo pořád těžké tomu uvěřit – musel Case opravdu milovat, jinak by se nikdy o nic nepokusil. Dean nedělal vztahy. Dělal flirtování, dělal zábavu a sex na jednu noc. Nedělal lásku.

„Jak dlouho jsou spolu?" zeptal se tiše.

Sam na něj pár vteřin zíral, možná trochu překvapený tím, že ho zajímají detaily, dokonce dost na to, aby se opravdu _zeptal_. Ale rozhodl se nijak to nekomentovat a Dean překvapeně zamrkal, protože kromě toho, že Sam, jeho malý bratr, byl právě teď starší než on sám, ale zdálo se, že za poslední roky… tak nějak… zmoudřel?

Sam pokrčil rameny. „Pár měsíců. Ale znají se už roky. Měli…" zarazil se a vrhl rychlý pohled na dvojici na pohovce. „Měli to dost těžké. Ani jeden z vás dvou moc nemluví o citech." Křivě se usmál. „A Cas ještě donedávna ani nebyl člověk. Nedovedu si vůbec představit, jak to asi muselo vypadat, když se konečně rozhodli promluvit si spolu."

Dean si pobaveně odfrkl. Jo, to muselo být celkem vtipné.

Předstíral, že přeslechl, jak o něm Sam mluvil, jako by on i druhý Dean byli jedna osoba.

Mírně se zamračil. „Ty s tím nemáš problém?"

Sam se usmál, konejšivě a jakoby přesně věděl, proč se ho Dean ptá. „S tím, že je můj bratr tak spokojený, jak jsem ho nikdy předtím neviděl?" potřásl hlavou. „Ne, nemám s tím problém."

Dean se usadil pohodlněji, klidnější. Trochu se uvolnil. Možná – pokud tohle byla opravdu budoucnost a ne jen nějaký šílený sen vyprovokovaný otřesem mozku – nedopadne zase tak špatně. Znovu se podíval na ty dva, na to, jak Cas leží na pohovce a starší Dean mu prsty pořád ještě pročesává vlasy, oba naprosto spokojení, mezi lidmi, kterým na nich záleží. Jasně, kdyby si měl tipnout, jak skončí… Byl lovec. Nejreálnější bylo, že ho do pár let zabije nějaký démon nebo pěkně naštvaný duch. Rozhodně by ho nenapadlo, že si někoho najde, tím spíš bývalého anděla. Ale vypadali spokojeně. Vyrovnaně, i když minimálně jemu to muselo trvat pěkně dlouho.

„Je…" Dean zaváhal. Přemýšlel, jestli mu stojí za to ptát se. „Je to dobrej chlap?" dostal ze sebe nakonec a neurčitě pokynul rukou směrem k Casovi.

„Dělá chyby." Sam pokrčil rameny. „Stejně příšerné jako my ostatní. Ale vždycky se snaží udělat to, o čem si myslí, že je nejlepší. A opravdu tě miluje, Deane. Teď i v budoucnosti."

Dean polkl a zahleděl se bratrovi do očí. „Jsem _já_ dobrej chlap?"

Sam položil knihu vedle sebe na malý stolek a přikývl, jeho výraz naprosto vážný, než mírně zjemněl. „Jsi. Vím, že tomu nechceš věřit. Nikdy jsi nevěřil, že jsi dobrý nebo že stojíš za to, aby tě někdo zachraňoval. Ani on" – pokynul rukou k druhému, staršímu Deanovi – „tomu doopravdy nevěří, i když už je to lepší, od té doby, co jsou s Casem spolu. Ale jsi, Deane. Jsi dobrý chlap."

Jako by tím skončil rozhovor, vzal si znovu knihu a začal číst, a Dean se znovu zahleděl na ty dva, kteří mu nevěnovali pozornost, zaujatí sami sebou.

Dean se přistihl, že se usmívá, a nepřestal se usmívat, jen mírně, trochu nepřítomně, ani když se Sam zvedl a někam se ztratil, dokonce ani když se ten druhý Dean po kdovíjaké době naklonil ke Casovi a krátce ho políbil, než se zvedl z pohovky a zamířil připravit oběd.

Ne, vážně, Dean bude za deset let připravovat oběd pro celou rodinu? Co se to s ním proboha stalo?

Cas se posadil a trochu zvědavě se na něj podíval, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Nikdy jsem tě neviděl tak mladého," řekl jemně a nepřestával ho sledovat. Byl překvapivě hezký, i přes to dvoudenní strniště a neuvěřitelně rozcuchané vlasy. Pousmál se. „Musí to pro tebe být zvláštní."

Dean si odfrkl. „Jo, trochu." Zazubil se, ale dlouho mu to nevydrželo, než zase zvážněl. „Sam říkal…" Uhnul pohledem, najednou nejistý. „Sam říkal, že ho miluješ. Jeho. Toho staršího Deana."

Casův obličej zjihl. Ramena se mu uvolnila. „Miluju tě, Deane Winchestere. Vždycky jsem miloval a vždycky budu."

Dean se kousl do rtu. Bylo to možné? Aby měl za deset let někoho, kdo ho bude takhle milovat? Kdo bude vědět o všem, co dělá (a co teprve udělá, během těch deseti let, co ho dělí od tohoto momentu) a stejně ho bude pořád chtít? Na víc než jen na jednu noc? Někdo, s kým bude šťastný? Mohl jednou opravdu mít něco takového?

„Mohl bys…" Dean si nervózně olízl rty. „Mohl bys mě políbit?"

Cas se pobaveně usmál. A pak se k němu naklonil a políbil ho.

xXx

Dean seděl pohodlně rozvalený na posteli, když se Cas večer vrátil do jejich ložnice. Zády se opíral o čelo postele, na klíně rozložený nějaký časopis, ale když viděl Case přicházet, zavřel ho a odložil na noční stolek. Tiše počkal, až Cas zavře dveře, a pak naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. „Políbil jsi ho, těsně předtím, než se vrátil zase zpátky, že ano?" zeptal se tlumeně, hlas vyrovnaný. Měkký. Mírně se usmíval.

Cas se na něj pár vteřin mlčky díval, než došel až k posteli. „Pamatuješ si to?"

„Myslel jsem si, že to byl jenom sen." Dean pokrčil rameny. „Tehdy, když jsem se zase vrátil. A pak jsem na to zapomněl. Byl to jen bláznivý sen, ve kterém mě šílená čarodějnice poslala do budoucnosti, a já potkal svoje starší já, které si spokojeně žilo v záhadném podzemním bunkru s bratrem a přítelem, co dřív býval anděl." Mírně, pobaveně se zasmál a natáhl k němu ruku.

Cas se ochotně nechal stáhnout na postel vedle něj, s jemným úsměvem, a natáhl se na přikrývku, s hlavou podepřenou tak, aby na Deana viděl. Prsty pořád svíral ty jeho.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem si myslel, že to byl jen sen," řekl Dean a tiše si povzdychl. Prsty se lehce dotkl Casova obličeje. „Tehdy pro mě neexistovalo cestování časem. Ani andělé. A ta představa, že budu za deset let ještě naživu, a že bych mohl být s někým šťastný…" Znovu pokrčil rameny. „Až když se tady dneska objevil, vzpomněl jsem si, proč jsi mi tehdy v tom skladišti připadal povědomý."

Cas krátce zaváhal. „Jsi se mnou šťastný?" zeptal se, hlas slabý a zvláštně zranitelný.

Dean překvapeně zamrkal, a pak se mu rty roztáhly do širokého úsměvu. „Tohle je to, co tě na mém dlouhém monologu zaujalo nejvíc?"

„Ano." Cas rozhodně přikývl.

Deanův výraz zjemněl. Dalo se všechno to, co cítil, shrnout jednou větou? Pousmál se, a když znovu promluvil, nebyla v jeho slovech ani známka zaváhání. „Jsem s tebou šťastný."

Cas dlouho mlčel, a pak se k němu naklonil a beze slova ho políbil. Natáhl se vedle něj a přikryl se, prsty propletené, a přitisknutí jeden ke druhému, bez ohledu na to, komu patří která strana postele.


End file.
